ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/10 Interesting Ben 10 Facts 2
Welp here's what was asked for by you guys on the last one so we're going with this now. Species Nicknames Nosedeenians are often times called Megawatts, Ickthyperambuloids are called Walkatrouts, and Lenopans called Sludgepuppies. Interestingy only one Lenopan seems insulted by their nickname, Walkatrout is named after his nickname, and Nosedeenians were confirmed in their first reappearance. Personally, I refuse Lenopan and say Deefus just made that up along with Slapstrike and Unitar but that's just me :P Ben's Kids Technically, Ken is not Ben's first child but he is Ben's first human child and first one made with someone else. Ben actually has several Necrofriggian children somewhere out there in the galaxy, but this has not been acknowledged by anyone since Save the Last Dance. Proto-Talk Last list, I mentioned how four of Upchuck's prototypes made it into the show as other things. This time, I'm going to mention some interesting trivia about prototypes of other aliens! *Ultimate Swampfire was originally going to have a red and yellow color scheme similar to that of Heatblast. *Big Chuck was originally going to either have Way Big's color scheme and a long tail, or Upchuck's OS outfit and said long tail. *NRG has prototypes that seem to include more steampunk details than what he ended up getting. *Ultimate Echo Echo had prototypes that were of Echo Echo's height with his sound disks and even a Headtrix like OV Echo Echo. *Ghostfreak was originlly going to be a genie, but then was turned into a ghost. However, the "genie in a lamp" cliche was paralleled by "Ectonurite in an Omnitrix." Eyes This section has a corneacopia of eyeronic and/or eye popping trivia about aliens eyes that you may or may not have known, so stick around and be a pupil to these facts. *Eye Guy holds the record for most eyes while Wildmutt holds the record for the least. *ChamAlien is the only alien since the original series to have eyes that are colors other than green, not including when someone other than Ben transforms. *Way Big is so far the only alien to have eyes on his chin. *If you count Bellicus, Serena, and Ben, Alien X technically has 8 eyes. *Ghostfreak is so far the only alien to be able to move his eye across his body. Technically speaking, Upgrade can do this too but has only shown to do it when merged with something. *Ditto can create enough clones to beat Eye Guy's record as the alien with the most eyes, but generally speaking, Ditto only has two. This goes for Echo Echo as well. *Upchuck has four eyes if both Murk and Perk are accounted for. *Ultimate Spidermonkey holds the record of Ultimate Form with the most eyes, having six. Ultimate Albedo is in second with three eyes, while other Ultimates have two. If Ultimate Gravattack's planets are counted, then he has the most eyes, having eight. *Grey Matter, Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Eye Guy, Swampfire, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Jury Rigg, and Shocksquatch are the only aliens to have or have had pupils. Arguably, Humungousaur could be on this list as he had them for a split second in Single-Handed, and also had them in Alien Swarm. Never Changing Omnitrix Placement *Heatblast, XLR8, and Way Big are the only aliens from OS to have never had a change in Omnitrix placement. *Humungousaur, Brainstorm, Spidermonkey, Alien X, and Lodestar are the only aliens from AF to have never had a change in Omnitrix placement. *Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG in containment suit, Armodrillo, Eatle, and Clockwork are the only aliens from UA to have never had a change in Omnitrix placement. Where Did They Go? Three notable villains have never reappeared since the original series: *Sumblimino *Clancy *S.A.M. ChamIllion Likes ChamAlien's artwork was released to the Ben 10 fanpage on Facebook as a reward for getting to 1 million fans. Toys First Some aliens such as Ultimate Wildmutt and Upchuck appeared as toys before appearing in the show. Art but Not Appearing Swampfire's Dimension 23 counterpart, Mr. Mucky, had a design released to the public but he never actually appeared in the canon show. XLRG could arguable be included in this list as he had art made but it was never released to the public, and so far, I don't think it will be. Believe me, I talked with Perkins on Twitter about it and never got a response about it after he replied that he would after the airing of the correct episode. Sharing Universes TGIS showed that the Saturdays live in the same universe as Ben. This was already theorized as Enoch, Hex, and Dr. Animo were all shown as cameos in the Crime Database, but was not confirmed until the crossover. So there was part 2 and knowing this show there will be another part and hopefully you guys can find some and message me cause it actually is a bit of a challenge to come up with these on my own :P Category:Blog posts